Dr. Jordon Kendall
The faculty for myth is innate in the human race. We chronicle our stories orally and in written form so others can learn and admire our heroics and thus follow in our footsteps. We build: Great romance against common place life; Relics of power that define history and can save us from fate; and Events that earn an ordinary human passage to immortality. There is much in this life which is strange and terrible. In due time legends arise that allow us to be more than what we are. Biography 1880: Joins TEK Great Britian chapter as master librarian 1901: Opens McClain's an appraisal/curio shop that specializes in rare treasures. Buys and provides advice. Rarely sells. Storefront is located in Edinburg 1925: Learns that Kayla is dead, and starts looking for the Book of Lazarus 1928: Found 'The Pearl' and hid it 1964-8: Joined Umbrella Corporation as a biologist. The persona of Jordan Kendal "died" in 1968. After this affiliation, Jordon turned to the study of plants, getting a specific degree in botany (1990) and recreated himself using his original name. 1968: Pulls away from TEK affiliation reluctant to play 'god', and shocked by man's inhumanity to man. 1970-1990: Closely follows the evolution of computers and explores biotechnology curious on how machine and man will interact. 1991:'''Comes into possession of the sword CruelStriker which cursed Brynn Vega by killing its prior owner '''1993: Renews contact with TEK, but only advises. Forms T.E.N.O.N. 2004: Sells patent for Blue Rose accounting for large infusion of cash at his disposal. 2006-date: See thread links enclosed for details. Powers and Abilities Magic: Born a mage, Jordon can command water, or even become water. He has been known to allow ice or strong streams of water to emit from his hands. There are two documented incidents of tidal wave creation (50 feet high) and one of tsunami aversion. Special Abilities: Exposed to salt water, Jordon has the power of molecular transformation into a merman form. This allows him to swim and dive, breathing the water for extended period of time. Weapons and Gear Non-Canon Behind the Scenes Swords and Linkage to King Arthur/Sir Galahad: Sir Galahad was the illegitimate son of Sir Lancelot by Lady Elaine of Corbenic. Many believe that Lady Elaine was also Vivien of the Lake who bestowed Excalibur on King Arthur. Vivien was a mermaid. Galahad became part of the quest for the Holy Grail. He had three swords. One, the Sword of David, has been passed down to Jordon. It is believed that Galahad had one child, in his final year of life when he became King in Sarras and married. After his death, the child was born. It reflected Galahad's mythical heritage and was returned to the sea to live with the merpeople. Jordon descends from this daughter and as such claims Galahad's lineage. Jordon was exiled to Avalon for his "crimes", the island that Excalibur was forged on. It is a rare weapon of fire that should be impossible for him to touch as a hydromancer, but since he does have some human blood (and was made human through magic as part of his punishment) he plans to reclaim it for his own purposes. Appearances See Also * External link Jordon Kendall Category:Characters